The Blueprints
by JamieLynnPhantom
Summary: Danny and Danielle are murdered at 4 years old. 12 years later, they find a way back. But they don't remember their life before. Can their new friends help them remember?


**This is a bit of a darker story than my others, so... let me know whatchya think! I've been a bit depressed lately, so this is a vent story. But the story alone is 410 words! I think thats the most I've ever written for one chapter! ^^ Danielle is goin to be more of the main character in this story, 'cause her and Sam are my favorite characters.**

**Prologue**  
The two toddlers bumped into each other as they ran down a hall. They giggled as their small footsteps where overpowered by the sound of another pair of feet.  
"Get back here, you demons!" screeched their older sister, Jasmine. She was only 6 years old, but quite smart for her age. Of course, this doesn't mean that she wasn't a kid.  
The 4 year old twins shrieked in laughter. To them, this was just a game. At least, it was until their sister grabbed one of each of their arms.  
Jasmine, or Jazz as she preferred to be called, dragged her siblings into another room. This room was large, and held 2 couches, a plasma TV, and a large coffee table. A woman sat on one end of the first couch, looking over some papers. She looked up and smiled as she saw the children walk in.  
"Mom! They stole Bearbert again!" Jazz yelled angrily. The twins paid no attention to this, instead trying to figure out how to break free from their sisters' death grip.

"Kids, why did you do that?"

"Ellie wanted to dress 'im up!" the boy called out.

"Nuh uh!" the girl whined. "You wanted to put him in your Lego house!"

"Kids!" their mother yelled. The twins stopped arguing and fell silent. "Where is it?"

Both children nodded their heads towards the stairs.

"Danny, go get it. Danielle, go take a bath, you look like you've been rolling in dirt."

_*That's because you were.*_

Danielle glared at her brother, and then chose to ignore his psychic insult. It wasn't like her mommy could stop him.

The twins stormed up the stairs, each heading to their respective destinations. Danielle started the bath water, before getting undressed and jumping in. 15 minutes later, she was out and dressed in a baby blue nightgown, with matching socks covering her cold feet.

Danielle had just pulled her hair up into pigtails, when a loud noise came from the foyer. A crash, then a bang, then another crash.  
She tilted her head in worry and curiosity. Her daddy was noisy, but not _this_ noisy.  
She walked down the stairs, and found a crumpled paper at the bottom. She grabbed it, recognizing it as a paper from her parents' lab.  
She walked into the foyer to find her father on the floor, and her mother, sister, and twin cornered by a man dressed in all black.  
Danielle gasped in alarm, and the man turned towards her. His eyes widened as he noticed the paper, before grinning wickedly.  
"Hey, kid. Hand over that paper, and I'll leave."  
"Don't do it Elle, don't give him that paper." her mom said calmly.  
"Hand it over, kid. Or I'll shoot." the man demanded. He pulled a handgun out of his pocket, as if to prove that he meant what he said.  
The girl flinched at the sight of the weapon, but kept the crumpled paper clenched tightly against her chest. Her blue socks scuffled on the floor as she took a step back, while her nightgown of the same color swung from the movement.  
She turned her eyes towards her twin, asking for guidance. He answered her through their telepathic link.  
*_Throw the paper into the fireplace, and I'll grab his gun before he can shoot Mommy and Jazzy._*  
She gave a slight nod, still watching him, before her eyes turned to the paper in her hands. She looked back up at her mom, and then to the man.  
Then, in one swift movement, Danielle turned around and flung the paper into the fireplace behind her.  
Then there was chaos.  
She heard screams, and a gunshot. She turned to find her brother bleeding on the floor, and felt another bullet pierce her stomach.  
Multiple things happened at once.  
Policemen barged through the front door, their father pulled himself off the floor, Jazz was shoved under a table, and their mother tackled the man.  
Danielle felt her eyes roll back in her head, and her vision filled with white spots. She vaguely saw the bloody whole in her brothers' chest, and the matching one in her father.  
Her sister was bawling, and Danielle knew she should be afraid, but all she felt was calm. She turned her fading gaze towards her stomach, staring in amazement at the amount of blood covering her nightgown, turning the baby blue to red and brown. She felt no pain, just exhaustion.  
Someone picked her up and carried her out of the house into an ambulance waiting outside. She saw her brother being carried by another man into a different ambulance, the nurses putting him in a black bag.  
Alarmed, she sent out a signal to her brother. He didn't answer. Her anxiety level rose and she suddenly realized that she couldn't breathe. She started to gasp, and she was immediately set down onto a medical bed inside the ambulance, with an oxygen mask slapped onto her face.  
She reached out to her brother again, in hopes that he was okay. But she couldn't find his presence. She tried to keep her eyes open, tried to keep breathing, but both only brought her pain.  
So she closed her eyes, ignoring the nurses telling her to hold on.

**12 years later...**

"Come on, Elle! We have to get to the tower before the others, or we'll be dragon bait!" called out a teenage boy, around 16 or 17 years of age.  
"Oh, keep your gloves on, ya big baby. I'm coming." This time it was a girl who spoke. She looked exactly like the boy, to the point where they could be clones.  
The conversation continued like this. To any normal human, the two speaking would seem strange. But these two were in the Ghost Zone, where stuff weirder than this happened everyday. These two... were ghosts.  
The boy fidgeted nervously, lifting the hood of his jacket over his head as he looked around. The girl smirked at her window of opportunity.  
She turned invisible, her black and white figure fading from view. She was going to regret this, she could sense it, but it was too tempting. She floated gently behind her brother, and waited for him to turn around.

The boy continued to glance around, until he sensed a presence behind him. His eyes swiveled over to where his sister once floated, but found that she was gone. That meant his protection was gone. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew he counted on his twin to survive. Slowly, he turned around to face his enemy, but found no one.

The girl almost blew her cover by laughing when the boy looked around confused. He completely forgot that all ghosts could turn invisible. She waited until he was directly in front of her, and then dropped her invisibility.

Her brother yelped and swung out a fist, catching his twin in the jaw. She gasped and flew backwards. She shook her head, spitting out a glowing green liquid. Ectoplasm. She glanced up at her brother in astonishment. He was stronger than she gave him credit for.

The boy was shaking in terror. He stared at his sister as he absorbed the incident. Then the anger set in. "Danielle!"

The girl glared back up at him before replying. "Oh, shut up Danny! In case you didn't notice, I'm bleeding!"

Danny looked closer at his twins jaw and saw that it looked out of place, and was covered in green. He pushed his annoyance aside, swapping it for apprehension. "We need to get out of here Elle. Now. The ectoplasm will attract the dragons, and probably Skulker, and who knows what else."

Sighing, the girl, Elle, stood up and flew away, leaving her brother to follow. He caught up with her after a few miles, but found her staring at nowhere.

"Um… Elle?"

Elle's hand flew up in the international signal for 'shush'. Her brother continued to stare at her quizzically, but she didn't care. She watched to ripple in the air, the tear getting bigger and the drill-like noise growing ever louder. How could he not notice this?

Then it broke. Their reality shattered around them, Danny clinging to his sister in an attempt to protect her. The tear was huge, round and about 8 square feet. Loud noise and bright light came from inside.

"Danny…" Elle said quietly. "I think… I think that we found a portal."


End file.
